<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mickey says the word cute by metaphoricheart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305608">Mickey says the word cute</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/metaphoricheart/pseuds/metaphoricheart'>metaphoricheart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shameless (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Drunk Ian Gallagher, Anxiety, Anxious Ian Gallagher, Bipolar Disorder, Bipolar Ian Gallagher, Bipolar medication effects, Cute Ian Gallagher, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Ian is basically drunk so, Light Angst, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, No Plot/Plotless, Reunions, Sleepy Boys, coming home</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:00:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/metaphoricheart/pseuds/metaphoricheart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey is coming back from a trip but the snow delays his flight. Mickey and Ian text back and forth until Mickey gets home to an extremely sleepy and med-zonked Ian.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ian Gallagher &amp; Sandy Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Mickey Milkovich &amp; Sandy Milkovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>227</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mickey says the word cute</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is basically plotless. I don't know where Mickey is coming from. I don't know why he was wherever he went. I just had this idea of Ian trying to stay awake for him to come home but his bipolar medication making him too sleepy to do it. Most of this is just texts back and forth.</p><p>So lots of fluff and a sprinkle of angst. Thanks for reading.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mick 6:09AM: My flight got delayed -_-<br/>
Ian: Fuck the snow. When’s it going to start now?<br/>
Mick: No fucking idea.<br/>
Ian: I guess I should cancel that dinner reservation.<br/>
Mick: Yeah, man. I’m sorry.<br/>
Ian: Not your fault. We can go another time.<br/>
Mick: What the hell am I supposed to do while I wait for who the fuck knows how long?<br/>
Mick: Fuck. The day has barely started.<br/>
Mick: You fell back asleep didn’t you? Lucky you.</p><p>Ian 9:33AM: Uh yeah, sorry… did you find something to do?<br/>
Mick: You slept fucking late.<br/>
Ian: It’s my day off. I’m fine.<br/>
Mick: I’m so bored.<br/>
Ian: Well… I could… entertain you. Go in the bathroom and call me. ;)<br/>
Mick: I’d love to but that bathroom is gross as fuck. I nearly vomited just taking a piss.<br/>
Ian. :( </p><p>Mick 10:00AM: They said next flight is 12 but those are the fattest fucking snow flakes I’ve ever seen.<br/>
Ian: Yeah, it’s getting pretty bad here too. Hope they keep that flight.<br/>
Mick: Me too</p><p>Mick 11:14AM: .aaannnddd that got canceled too<br/>
Ian: Driving<br/>
Mick: then don’t fucking answer until you’re not<br/>
Ian 11:30AM: Fuckkkk. They say anything about a new time?<br/>
Mick: Nope. What are you doing?<br/>
Ian: Waiting in the dentist office for LIam to be done<br/>
Mick: Exciting.<br/>
Ian: Scintillating.<br/>
Mick: Scinta...fucking what?<br/>
Ian: Google it.</p><p>Mick 1:04PM 3:30<br/>
Ian: *thumbs up*<br/>
Mick: Are you okay?<br/>
Ian: I’m stuck at a Franny tea party.<br/>
Mick: Hahahaha</p><p>Mick 2:23PM: Canceled that too<br/>
Ian: You okay?<br/>
Mick: Yeah just annoyed.<br/>
Ian: Maybe you should just try again tomorrow if it’s that bad out there. Get a hotel.<br/>
Mick: You know we can’t afford that…<br/>
Ian: Just use the credit card. We’ll worry about it later.<br/>
Mick: No. Let’s just see if they announce a new time.<br/>
Ian: I can’t afford to lose you if something happens because there’s the snow fall of the century.<br/>
Mick: Ian…<br/>
Ian: I’m serious.<br/>
Mick: Don’t get your panties in a twist, man. Nothing is going to happen.<br/>
Ian: I don’t own fucking panties.<br/>
Ian: And you don’t know that Mickey<br/>
Mick: You need to chill out.<br/>
Ian: Whatever.<br/>
Mick: Ian, come on…<br/>
Ian: I said whatever.<br/>
Mick: No seriously, don’t get yourself worked up. Go for a run or something.<br/>
Ian: IT’S SNOWING<br/>
Mick: Fuck. Right. Another tea party?<br/>
Ian: *middle finger*</p><p>Mick 4:07PM: Hey pissy pants new time. 9 tonight. Snow will be done by then. All safe and sound.<br/>
Ian: Yeah you’re safe hanging in mid air…<br/>
Mick: Chill, it’s not like you’re going to be on the plane<br/>
Ian: THAT’S EXACTLY MY POINT<br/>
Ian: Fuck. Mickey that’s so late. I’ll be half out of it by then.<br/>
Ian: Fuckkkkkkkk. I’ll just take my meds later so I can pick you up.<br/>
Mick: Don’t be fucking stupid. I asked Sandy to and she said it was fine.<br/>
Ian: I’m not stupid asshole.<br/>
Mick: Dude fucking chill out.<br/>
Ian: Don’t tell me what to do<br/>
Mick: Oh my god. Stop being a child.<br/>
Mick: Can you quit being so pissy? I didn’t do anything to you.<br/>
Ian: Sorry<br/>
Mick: I know you’re anxious. It’s going to be fine.<br/>
Ian: Ok &lt;3 </p><p>Ian 7:53PM: Text me when you board. Sandy too.<br/>
Mick: Will do. Are you feeling better?<br/>
Ian: No. I miss you.<br/>
Mick: *youtube video of people falling*<br/>
Ian: lmao<br/>
Mick: Got 10,000 steps today wandering around this goddamn place<br/>
Ian: At least it’s good for you?<br/>
Mick: I miss you too.</p><p>Mick 8:30 PM: Boarding. FINALLY<br/>
Ian: GOOD<br/>
Mick: You take your meds?<br/>
Ian: mhmmm imma wait up for you<br/>
Mick: You’re like 15 minutes from passing out dude, no way. It’ll be midnight by the time I get back.<br/>
Ian: I lorve you<br/>
Ian: lovdee<br/>
Ian: LOVE<br/>
Mick: Exactly my point. I love you too</p><p>Sandy unlocked the door and gave Mickey a quick good night before tiredly going up the steps. Mickey shut the door behind him. He threw all of his wet layers off onto the floor. He’ll get it later. Ian will just get over it. </p><p>The light of the TV was flickering, he looked up expecting to see Carl on the couch but instead Ian was there. The dumb fuck had tried to stay up and wait. He was slumped forward, his neck just hanging. Mickey cringed at the painful position. </p><p>Mickey knelt in front of Ian. He had drool sliding down his chin. </p><p>“Gross man,” Mickey muttered. He reached out and gently shook Ian’s shoulder. “Hey.”</p><p>It took a few minutes of prodding for Ian to stir. His meds put him under pretty deep, but Mickey wasn’t leaving him sleeping in that position. Ian opened his eyes blinking, looking around sluggishly. “What?” He slurred.</p><p>“Hey, I’m back,” Mickey said, laughing at how out of Ian was. </p><p>“Oh,”. Ian gave him a sloppy grin. “Hi.”</p><p>Mickey rolled his eyes. “Yeah, hi.”</p><p>Ian grinned again and leaned forward, clumsily falling onto Mickey’s shoulder. Mickey pushed him back against the couch. Ian’s head tilted up.</p><p>“Oh. You’re back.” As if this was brand new information. </p><p>“Obviously,” Mickey said dryly. “Let’s go tough guy, bed.”</p><p>Mickey somehow wrangled Ian’s giant giraffe body up the steps and into a bed. Ian collapsed on top of the blankets. Mickey quickly undressed and shut off the lights. He yanked the blankets out from underneath Ian.</p><p>“Hey…” Ian said pouting. </p><p>Mickey rolled his eyes and tucked them both in. He ran his fingers through Ian’s hair while Ian gave him that stupid, sloppy grin again. </p><p>“Fucking christ, you’re lucky you’re cute,” Mickey said, settling under the blankets.</p><p>Ian’s eyes popped all the way open for the first time “Ooooo Mickey said ‘ccuuuutteeee’!” He basically was shouting. His attempt to tease for Mickey for saying the word Mickey apparently hates falling completely flat. </p><p>“Only because you are cute and you won’t remember any of this in the morning,” Mickey smirked. “Now, please for the love of god shut the fuck up and go back to sleep Ian.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>